pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Helen Hunt Jackson
Helen Maria Hunt Jackson (October 18, 1830 - August 12, 1885) was an American writer and poet, who became an activist on behalf of improved treatment of Native Americans by the U.S. government. Life Overview Jackson detailed the adverse effects of government actions in A Century of Dishonor (1881). Her novel Ramona dramatized the federal government's mistreatment of Native Americans in Southern California and attracted considerable attention to her cause.H.H.Jackson (1884) Ramona (NY: Harper)DeLyser, Dydia (2005), Ramona Memories: Tourism and the Shaping of Southern California, (Minneapolis: University of Minnesota Press) Youth Jackson was born Helen Fiske in Amherst, Massachusetts, daughter of Nathan Welby Fiske and Deborah Waterman (Vinal). She had 2 brothers, both of whom died shortly after birth, and a sister named Anne. Her father was a minister, author, and professor of Latin, Greek, and philosophy at Amherst College. Jackson's mother died in 1844 when she was 14, and her father 3 years later. Her father provided for her education and arranged for an aunt to care for her. Jackson attended Ipswich Female Seminary and the Abbott Institute, a boarding school run by Reverend J.S.C. Abbott in New York City. She was a classmate of poet Emily Dickinson, also from Amherst. The 2 corresponded for the rest of their lives, but few of their letters have survived. In 1852 at age 22, Jackson married U.S. Army Captain Edward Bissell Hunt. They had two sons, one of whom, Murray Hunt, died as an infant in 1854 of a brain disease. In 1863, her husband died in a military accident. Her 2nd son, Rennie Hunt, died of diphtheria in 1865. She met William Sharpless Jackson, a wealthy banker and railroad executive, while visiting at Colorado Springs, Colorado, at the resort of Seven Falls. They married in 1875.Phillips, Kate (2003). Helen Hunt Jackson: A Literary Life, pp. 168-71, University of California Press. ISBN 0-520-21804-3 She was a Unitarian.New York Times: "Add to Sunday's 'Hell List'," May 7, 1917, accessed February 14, 2011 Career Jackson began writing after the deaths of her family members. She published her early work anonymously, usually under the name "H.H."New York Times: "Books and Authors," October 18, 1931, accessed February 14, 2011 Emerson admired her poetry and used several of her poems in his public readings. He included five of them in his anthology Parnassus.New York Times: [http://www.nytimes.com/2003/09/21/books/books-in-brief-nonfiction-269921.html RenÃ©e Tursi, review of Kate Phillips, Helen Hunt Jackson: A Literary Life, September 21, 2003], accessed March 14, 2011 She traveled widely. In the winter of 1873-1874 she was in Colorado Springs, Colorado, in search of a cure for tuberculosis. Over the next two years, she published two novels in Roberts Brothers' anonymous No Name Series, Mercy Philbrick's Choice and Hetty's Strange History.Carol E. Schmudde, "Sincerity, Secrecy, and Lies: Helen Hunt Jackson's No Name Novels," Studies in American Fiction, 21:1 (Spring 1993). Web, Sep. 28, 2013. In 1879 her interests turned to Native Americans after hearing a lecture in Boston by Ponca Chief Standing Bear. He described the forcible removal of the Ponca from their Nebraska reservation. Upset about the mistreatment of Native Americans by government agents, Jackson became an activist. She started investigating and publicizing government misconduct, circulating petitions, raising money, and writing letters to the New York Times on behalf of the Ponca. A fiery and prolific writer, Jackson engaged in heated exchanges with federal officials over the injustices committed against Indians. Among her special targets was U.S. Secretary of Interior Carl Schurz, whom she once called "the most adroit liar I ever knew."J. Diane Pearson, The Nez Perces in the Indian Territory: Nimiipuu Survival (Norman, OK: University of Oklahoma Press, 2008), 128 She exposed the government's violation of Indian treaties. She documented the corruption of Indian agents, military officers, and settlers who encroached on and stole Indian lands. She won the support of several newspaper editors who published her reports. Among her correspondents were editor William Hayes Ward of the New York Independent, Richard Watson Guilder of the Century Magazine, and publisher Whitelaw Reid of the New York Daily Tribune.Mathes, xiv Jackson also wrote a book, the first work she published under her own name, condemning state and federal Indian policy, detailing the history of broken treaties. A Century of Dishonor (1882) called for significant reform in government policy toward Native Americans.H.H. Jackson, Century of Dishonor,(NY: Harper, 1882). An edition edited by Andrew Rolle was published by Harper & Row in 1965. Jackson sent a copy to every member of Congress with a quote from Benjamin Franklin printed in red on the cover: "Look upon your hands: they are stained with the blood of your relations."Gudrun Grabher, Roland HagenbÃ¼chle, Cristanne Miller, eds., The Emily Dickinson Handbook (University of Massachusetts Press, 1998), 328 The New York Times later wrote that she "soon made enemies at Washington by her often unmeasured attacks, and while on general lines she did some good, her case was weakened by her inability, in some cases, to substantiate the charges she had made; hence many who were at first sympathetic fell away."New York Times: "Obituary: Mrs. Helen Hunt Jackson," August 13, 1885, accessed March 13, 2011 Jackson went to southern California for respite. Having been interested in the area's missions and the Mission Indians on an earlier visit, she began an in-depth study. While in Los Angeles, she met Don Antonio Coronel, former mayor of the city and a well-known authority on early Californio life in the area. He had served as inspector of missions for the Mexican government. Coronel told her about the plight of the Mission Indians after 1833. They were buffeted by secularization policies of the Mexican government, as well as later U.S. policies, both of which led to their removal from mission lands. Under its original land grants, the Mexican government provided for resident Indians to continue to occupy such lands. After taking control of the territory, the U.S. generally disregarded such occupancy claims. In 1852, there were an estimated 15,000 Mission Indians in Southern California. By the time of Jackson's visit, they numbered fewer than 4,000. Coronel's account inspired Jackson to action. U.S. Commissioner of Indian Affairs, Hiram Price recommended her appointment as an Interior Department agent. Jackson's assignment was to visit the Mission Indians, ascertain the location and condition of various bands, and determine what lands, if any, should be purchased for their use. With the help of Indian agent Abbot Kinney, Jackson traveled throughout Southern California and documented conditions. At one point, she hired a law firm to protect the rights of a family of Saboba Indians facing dispossession from their land at the foot of the San Jacinto Mountains. In 1883, Jackson completed her 56-page report.Jackson (1883) "Report on the Conditions and Needs of the Mission Indians," appears as an appendix to Century of Dishonor, 2nd ed. (Boston 1885) It recommended extensive government relief for the Mission Indians, including the purchase of new lands for reservations and the establishment of more Indian schools. A bill embodying her recommendations passed the U.S. Senate but died in the House of Representatives. Jackson decided to write a novel to reach a wider audience than she had with her historical work. When she wrote Cornonel asking for details about early California and any romantic incidents he could remember, she explained her purpose: "I am going to write a novel, in which will be set forth some Indian experiences in a way to move people's hearts. People will read a novel when they will not read serious books."Mathes, Indian Reform Letters, 298-9 She was inspired by her friend Harriet Beecher Stowe's Uncle Tom's Cabin (1852). "If I could write a story that would do for the Indian one-hundredth part what Uncle Tom's Cabin did for the Negro, I would be thankful the rest of my life," she wrote.Mathes, Indian Reform Letters, 258 Although Jackson started an outline in California, she began writing the novel in December 1883 in her New York hotel room, and completed it in about 3 months. Originally titled In The Name of the Law, she published it as Ramona (1884). It featured a part-Indian orphan raised in Spanish Californio society and her Indian husband, Alessandro, based on some of the people she knew and incidents she had encountered. The book achieved rapid success among a wide public. 30 years later, a film reviewer noted its popularity critically, calling it "the long and lugubrious romance by Helen Hunt Jackson, over which America wept unnumbered gallons in the eighties and nineties," but complained of "the long, uneventful stretches of the novel."New York Times: "'Ramona' Shown upon the Screen," April 6, 1916, accessed February 14, 2011 Encouraged by the popularity of her book, Jackson planned to write a children's story about Indian issues, but did not live to complete it. Her last letter was written to President Grover Cleveland and said: "From my death bed I send you message of heartfelt thanks for what you have already done for the Indians. I ask you to read my Century of Dishonor. I am dying happier for the belief I have that it is your hand that is destined to strike the first steady blow toward lifting this blow toward lifting this burden of infamy from our country and righting the wrongs of the Indian race."New York Times: "'H.H.' to the President," September 29, 1885, accessed February 14, 2011 She urged him to read her earlier work A Century of Dishonor. Jackson wrote, "My Century of Dishonor and Ramona are the only things I have done of which I am glad....They will live, and...bear fruit." Jackson died of stomach cancer in 1885 in San Francisco, California. Her husband arranged for her burial on a 1-acre plot on a high plateau overlooking Colorado Springs, Colorado.New York Times: "Mrs. Helen Hunt Jackson's Grave," April 18, 1886, accessed February 14, 2011 Her grave was later moved to Evergreen Cemetery in Colorado Springs.Find-a-grave Her estate was valued at $12,642,New York Times: "Literary Notes," February 7, 1887, accessed February 14, 2011 She used her married names, Helen Hunt and Helen Jackson, but scholars refer to her as Helen Hunt Jackson. The New York Times referred to her as Helen Hunt Jackson in 1885, reporting on her final illness, and in 1886, reporting on visitors to her grave. In an historian's assessment:Mathes, 159, 161 :Ramona may not have been another Uncle Tom's Cabin, but it served, along with Jackson's writings on the Mission Indians of California, as a catalyst for other reformers ....Helen Hunt Jackson cared deeply for the Indians of California. She cared enough to undermine her health while devoting the last few years of her life to bettering their lives. Her enduring writings, therefore, provided a legacy to other reformers, who cherished her work enough to carry on her struggle and at least try to improve the lives of America's first inhabitants. In reviewing the history of her publisher, Houghton Mifflin, a reviewer noted that she typified the house's success: "Middle aged, middle class, middlebrow."New York Times: David Dempsey, "The Building of the House," March 1, 1970, accessed February 14, 2011 Her friend Emily Dickinson once described her limitations: "she has the facts but not the phosphorescence."Fannie Safier, Wanda Schindley, John Kuehn, Margaret Ferry, eds., Adventures in Appreciation (Harcourt, 1989), 257 Recognition Jackson's A Century of Dishonor remains in print, as does a collection of her poetry. A New York Times reviewer said of Ramona that "by one estimate, the book has been reprinted 300 times."New York Times': [http://travel2.nytimes.com/2005/07/24/travel/24armchair.html Richard B. Woodward, review of ''Ramona Diaries by Didia DeLyser, July 24, 2005], accessed February 14, 2011 The novel has been adapted for other media, including film, stage, and television. A portion of Jackson's Colorado home has been reconstructed in the Colorado Springs Pioneers Museum and furnished with her possessions.City of Colorado Springs: "About the Museum", accessed February 14, 2011 Memorials *The Helen Hunt Jackson Branch of the Los Angeles Public Library is a Mission/Spanish Revival style building built in 1925. It is listed on the National Register of Historic Places. *The largest collection of the papers of Helen Hunt Jackson is held at Colorado College. *A high school in Hemet, California, and an elementary school in Temecula were named after her.Helen Hunt Jackson High School; Helen Hunt Jacson Elementary School *Helen Hunt Falls, located below Seven Falls, was named in her memory. Publications Poetry * Verses. Boston: Fields, Osgood, 1870. *''The Story of Boon''. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1874. *''Horizon''. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1878. *''A Baby Show''. Boston: D. Lothrop, 1881. *''Easter Bells''. New York: White, Stokes, & Allen. 1884. * Sonnets and Lyrics. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1886. * Poems. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1886. **''Poems. Boston: Little, Brown, 1902. * [http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/9825 ''A Calendar of Sonnets]. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1886. (Audio). *''Twin Lakes''. Chicago: Poole Brothers, 1896. *''Two Dreams''. Boston: Lee & Shepard, 1900. Novels * [http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/10519 Mercy Philbrick's Choice] (anonymous). Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1876. * Hetty's Strange History. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1877. * [http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/2802 Ramona]. Boston: Little, Brown, 1884; London: Macmillan, 1884. Short fiction * [http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/10926 Saxe Holm's Stories]. New York: Scribner, 1874. * Saxe Holm's Stories: Second series. New York: Scribner, 1878. * Zeph: A Posthumous Story. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1885. Non-fiction * Bits of Travel (by "H.H."). Boston: J.R. Osgood, 1872. * [http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/10516 Bits of Talk about Home Matters] (by"H.H."). Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1873. * [http://www.yosemite.ca.us/library/bits_of_travel_at_home/ Bits of Travel at Home]. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1878. * A Century of Dishonor: A sketch of the United States Government's dealings with some of the Indian tribes. New York: Harper, 1881; London: Chatto & Windus, 1881. **Minneapolis, MN: Ross & Haines, 1964; St. Clair Shores, MI: Scholarly Press, 1977; Norman, OK, & London: University of Oklahoma Press, 1994. **''A Century of Dishonor: The classic expose of the plight of the Native Americans''. Dover, NY: Mineola Press, 2003. *''The Procession of Flowers in Colorado. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1886. * ''Glimpses of Three Coasts. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1886. * [http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/10756 Between Whiles]. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1887. * My Legacy. Boston: H.H. Carter & Karrick, 1888. * [http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/9825 Ryan Thomas]. 1892. * Glimpses of California and the Missions. Boston: Little, Brown, 1902. *''Father Junipero and the Mission Indians of California''. Boston: Little, Brown, 1902. *''Ah-wah-ne Days: a visit to the Yosemite Valley in 1872''. San Francisco, CA: Book Club of California, 1971. *''Wards of the United States Government''. Charlottesville, VA: University of Virginia Press, 1998. Juvenile * Bits of Talk, in Verse and Prose, for Young Folks. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1876. *''Nelly's Silver Mine: A story of Colorado life. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1878. * [http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/32069 ''Letters from a Cat: Published by her mistress for the benefit of all cats and the amusement of little children]. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1879. *''Mammy Tittleback and Her Family: A true story of seventeen cats. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1881. * ''The Hunter Cats of Connorloa. Boston: Little Brown, 1884. *''Cat Stories''. Boston: Little, Brown, 1884. * Pansy Billings and Popsy: Two stories of Girl Life. Boston: D. Lothrop, 1898. *''Bits of Colorado: Helen Hunt Jackson's writing for young readers''. Palmer Lake, CO: Filter Press, 2000. Collected editions *''Westward to a High Mountain: The Colorato writings of Helen Hunt Jackson'' (edited by Mark I. West). Denver, CO: Colorado Historical Society, 1994. *''Helen Hunt Jackson: Selected Colorado writings''. Palmer Lake, CO: Filter Press, 2002. *''A Separate Star: Selected writings of Helen Hunt Jackson'' (edited by Michelle Burnham). Santa Clara, CA: University of Santa Clara Press / Berkeley, CA: Heyday Books, 2008. Anthologized *Poems in Pansies and Orchids: Designs of pansies, snow-drops, heather and wild rose, or,chids, nasturtiums, geraniums; Poems by prominent authors (arranged and illustrated by Susie B. Skelding). New York: White, Stokes, & Allen, 1884. Letters *''The Indian Reform Letters of Helen Hunt Jackson, 1879-1885''. Norman, OK: University of Oklahoma Press, 1998. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Helen Hunt Jackson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 7, 2013. See also * List of U.S. poets References *Evelyn I. Banning, Helen Hunt Jackson (NY: Vanguard Press, 1973) *Valerie Sherer Mathes, Helen Hunt Jackson and Her Indian Reform Legacy (Austin, TX: University of Texas Press, 1992) *Valerie Sherer Mathes, ed., Indian Reform Letters of Helen Hunt Jackson, 1879-1885 (Norman, OK: University of Oklahoma Press) *Antoinette May, Helen Hunt Jackson: A Lonely Voice of Conscience (San Francisco: Chronicle Books, 1987) *Dennis McDougal, Privileged Son: Otis Chandler and the Rise and Fall of the L.A. Times Dynasty (Cambridge, MA: Perseus, 2001) *Kate Phillips, Helen Hunt Jackson: A Literary Life (Berkeley: University of California Press, 2003) *Ruth Webb O'Dell, Helen Hunt Jackson (NY: Appleton-Century, 1939) *Kevin Starr, Inventing the Dream: California through the Progressive Era (NY: Oxford University Press, 1985) *Mark I. West., ed., Helen Hunt Jackson: Selected Colorado Writings (Filter Press, 2002) Notes External links ;Poems *"September" * "A Christmas Symphony" * Selected Poetry of Helen Hunt Jackson (1830-1885) (4 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * A Calendar of Sonnets: "January," "February," "March," "April," "May," "June," "July," "August," "September," "October," "November," "December" * Helen Hunt Jackson 1830-1885 at the Poetry Foundation. *Poet's Corner: "Helen Hunt Jackson" *Helen Hunt Jackson at PoemHunter (59 poems) ;Prose *[http://www.nativevillage.org/Messages%20from%20the%20People/helen_hunt_jackson.htm Excerpt from A Century of Dishonor] at Native Village. ;Books * ;Audio / video *''A Calendar of Sonnets'' on Librivox. *Helen Hunt Jackson on LibriVox ;About *Helen Hunt Jackson at NNDB *Helen Hunt Jackson (1831-1885), Colorado Women's Hall of Fame.. ;Etc. *Colorado College Special Collections "Helen Hunt Jackson" *Papers, Special Collections, Jones Library, Amherst, MA Category:1830 births Category:1885 deaths Category:American novelists Category:Spanish missions in California Category:Writers from California Category:American women journalists Category:American investigative journalists Category:Writers from Massachusetts Category:Native Americans' rights activists Category:People from Amherst, Massachusetts Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:Deaths from stomach cancer Category:Cancer deaths in California Category:19th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:American women writers